In de Ban van een Boek
by Avana65
Summary: Waarin een aanbidster voor Severus, pseudo Sisselspraak, Tolkien, veren en witgroene drab hun opwachting maken. En Humbug. Veel Humbug! Humor dus ; Oneshot voor een vakantiechallenge op HPF.


**In de ban van een boek**

"Humbug," moppert Severus Sneep, in navolging van een andere beroemde naargeestige persoon.  
Sinds hij twee weken geleden het boek van Charles Dickens heeft gelezen – met Kerst gekregen van Clothilde Bingel – heeft hij gemerkt dat het een erg bevredigend woord is in sommige situaties.

Severus is onderweg naar de Uilenvleugel. Niet echt een plaats die hij de afgelopen jaren op Zweinstein vaak bezocht heeft maar nu de nood aan de man komt …  
Een man kan tegenwoordig niet eens in alle rust een boek lezen, moppert hij.  
Iedereen valt hem de hele dag lastig met allerlei onzinnige vragen en mededelingen dus is hij de kerkers ontvlucht en op zoek naar een plaats waar hij op zijn gemak een paar uur in zijn nieuwe boek kan lezen.  
Dat is extra vervelend nu het zulk absurd heet weer is. Hij kijkt omlaag naar de kleding die hij draagt en fronst bij het zien van zijn bleke knokige knieën.  
Nu de leerlingen voor de komende twee maanden vertrokken zijn, heeft de staf besloten om met dit warme weer luchtige Dreuzelkleding te dragen.

Severus had geweigerd met het excuus dat het in de kerkers koel genoeg is. Maar toen hij zich uit zijn kerkers liet verdrijven, kreeg iets minder warme kleding de voorkeur boven zijn zwarte gewaad en pantalon.  
Severus had echter geen luchtige kleding en al zeker geen Dreuzelkleding.  
Zijn collega's boden vanmorgen tijdens het ontbijt royaal aan hem wat kleding te lenen maar hij had hen alleen minachtend aan gekeken. In Salazar's naam; hadden Hagrid en Filius nou werkelijk geen greintje realiteitsbesef?  
Albus had naar hem getwinkeld maar één blik op het roze T-shirt met de palmbomen en eilanden en Severus had vastberaden zijn hoofd geschud.  
_Nog niet onder dreiging van Voldemort's Crucio!  
_Gelukkig had Clothilde nog wat kleren van haar broer die een maand geleden op Zweinstein had gelogeerd.  
Ze hebben praktisch dezelfde maat dus nu is Severus in het bezit van Dreuzelzomerkleding. _Humbug!_

Bij het zien van die vreemde kleding aan zijn lijf, besluit hij om zijn Occlumentie maar weer eens op te frissen voor het geval de Heer Van Het Duister hem oproept.  
Niet dat die kans groot is; na het fiasco in het Miniserie van Toverkunst heeft de Heer Van Het Duister besloten zich even terug te trekken en nieuwe leden te rekruteren. Het is Severus echter niet duidelijk waarom hij daarvoor naar Ibiza moet.  
Zelf heeft hij de opdracht gekregen om tijdens de zomermaanden aan de toverdranken uit dat duistere boek van Lucius te werken. Blijkbaar moet daar een geheim recept in staan om de Heer Van Het Duister onsterfelijk te helpen maken.

Hij sneert minachtend terwijl hij even pauzeert en het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegt. _Vervloekte trappen!  
_Hij heeft helemaal geen zin om in deze hitte toverdranken te brouwen. Hij wil eindelijk wel eens dat dikke boek gaan lezen over Hobbits, elven en andere vreemde wezens.  
Toen hij Dickens had uitgelezen, werd hem het boek van een zekere Tolkien aangeraden.  
Severus vermoedt dat de man een tovenaar was, hoewel de schrijver heel slim een aantal magische feiten vermengd heeft met zelfverzonnen onzin.  
Maar dat verhaal over die ring, peinst Severus, dat zou wel eens een kern van waarheid kunnen bevatten.  
Hij heeft echter nog geen kans gekregen om er meer over te weten te komen. Telkens als hij het boek net geopend heeft, wordt hij door iemand lastig gevallen of verjaagd.

Hopelijk heeft hij nu een plek gevonden om in het boek te kunnen lezen.  
Hij opent de deur van de Uilenvleugel en doet aarzelend een stap naar binnen.  
Afkeurend kijkt hij langs zijn neus naar de bevlekte vloer en de bespatte muren. Een grote kerkuil kijkt hem verontwaardigd aan en Severus' lippen krullen om in een sneer.  
De uilen, al van slag door het warme weer, schrikken zich lam als Severus zijn toverstok pakt en begint het stenen plateau te reinigen waar hij op wil gaan zitten lezen.  
Ze beginnen door elkaar heen te vliegen en raken door dolle heen. Hij slaat zijn handen voor zijn oren vanwege het oorverdovende kabaal en uit een kreet van pijn als het dikke boek de zijkant van zijn hoofd raakt.  
Veren vliegen in het rond en niet alleen dat, merkt Severus ontsteld als de veren in een witgroene drab op zijn kleren blijven plakken.  
Plotseling voelt hij tot zijn ontzetting een klodder langs zijn haar glijden en via zijn schouder op het voorpand van zijn shirt belanden. Dat betekent gedwongen haren wassen. Hij kreunt. _Kan de middag nog erger worden?_

Als Severus gedoucht en met schoon haar de deur van zijn kamer uitstapt, ziet hij tot zijn verbazing Sybilla Zwamdrift staan. De vrouw komt gewoonlijk maar zelden uit haar kamer; dat zou de scherpte van haar Innerlijk Oog doen afnemen. Hij snuift.  
Ze loert naar hem door die achterlijk dikke glazen – _Heeft ze nog nooit gehoord van een correctiespreuk?_ – en de uitdrukking in die vergrootte ogen bezorgt hem een ongemakkelijk gevoel.  
Hij wil kortaf knikken en doorlopen maar ze blokkeert zijn pad en wauwelt: "Severus, je ziet er goed uit. Hoe komt het dat je haar zo glanst?"  
Ze sist zijn naam een beetje alsof ze verwacht dat hij op Sisselspraak valt. Onbegrijpelijk; ze heeft Nagini zeker nooit gehoord. Wie vindt in Merlijn's naam Sisselspraak nou stimulerend? Afgezien van de jonge Malfidus maar die jongen is dat toverduel met Potter in zijn tweede jaar nooit te boven gekomen.  
"Je ontloopt me toch niet? Ik heb je de hele morgen nog niet gezien."  
En dan nog, denkt hij verbijsterd, soms zie ik je dagen niet."

Om Zwamdrift te ontvluchten, besluit hij langs het klaslokaal van Clothilde te gaan; Sybilla is om één of andere kosmische reden bang voor de lerares Dreuzelkunde.  
Als Clothilde er is, kan hij haar iets over het boek vragen en als ze er niet is – nog beter – dan kan hij daar rustig gaan lezen.  
In het klaslokaal is niemand aanwezig. Opgelucht trekt hij de stoel achter het bureau vandaan en opent zijn boek.  
"Ah, Severus," klinkt het vanuit de deuropening. Met een klap slaat hij het boek dicht en vloekt binnensmonds omdat zijn duim er nog tussen zit.  
_Humbug!  
_Poppy Plijster kijkt hem fronsend aan.  
"Hier ben je! Ik was al naar je op zoek. Ik wil vragen of jij een zalfje kunt maken voor Dobby. De arme huiself heeft een zeer opmerkelijke …"  
Iets mompelend als '_het vuur onder m'n ketel moet lager_' schiet hij langs haar heen en neemt de eerste de beste trap naar boven.  
Hij kan wel gillen van frustratie; is er nou nergens een plaats waar hij niet gestoord wordt. Ergens waar collega's hem niet achtervolgen?  
Plotseling schiet het antwoord hem te binnen; de badkamer van de klassenoudsten. Aangezien er geen klassenoudsten op school aanwezig zijn, kan er ook niemand in de badkamer zijn.  
Opgelucht vervolgt hij zijn weg naar de vijfde verdieping.

Het is heerlijk koel in de badkamer en Severus slaakt een zucht van verlichting. Hij doet zelfs heel gewaagd zijn schoenen en sokken uit en trekt zijn korte broekspijpen op zodat zijn voeten en onderbenen kunnen afkoelen in het bad. Genietend leunt hij tegen een muurtje en beweegt zijn onderdanen door het schuimende water. _Eindelijk!  
_Met het boek op zijn knieën mijmert hij even over die ring waar het boek omdraait.  
Severus is er vast van overtuigd dat hij uit het boek voldoende aanwijzingen kan halen om er één te maken. In tegenstelling tot al die Dreuzels kan hij het onderscheid maken tussen verzinsel en waarheid.  
Hij wedt dat zo'n ring in gevechtssituaties een stuk handiger is dan een wapperende onzichtbaarheidmantel. Mocht Potter door het dragen van die ring gek worden, is dat alleen maar meegenomen, denkt Severus, zolang hij de Heer Van Het Duister maar verslaat.  
Uit het niets komt plotseling vlak voor zijn neus een geest uit het water omhoog. Door een abrupte beweging van zijn arm vliegt het boek in een boog door de lucht om net op de rand van het bad te belanden. Terwijl Jenny kakelend lacht, krabbelt Severus overeind maar vergeet dat zijn vochtige voeten geen goede combinatie zijn met de natte vloer. Met wild maaiende armen belandt hij in het water.  
_Humbug!  
_Voor de tweede keer die dag moet hij terug naar de kerkers om zich te verkleden; dat schuim krijg je er met '_Hygiëna_' echt niet uit! Tot zijn schrik ontdekt hij dat er tussen de Dreuzelkleding geen shirts met mouwen meer zitten. Ongemakkelijk kijkt hij naar zijn bleke bovenarmen die nu zichtbaar zijn.  
Gelukkig is hij wel op het nippertje in staat om Sybilla te ontwijken die nog steeds in de kerkers rondhangt.

Hij besluit naar buiten te gaan en vindt een goed plaatsje achter de Zwerkbalkleedkamers. In de schaduw en uit het zicht van het kasteel en zijn bemoeizuchtige bewoners. Ideaal, denkt hij en opent zijn boek.  
"Hallo Severus," klinkt de kordate stem van Rolanda Hooch.  
_MERLIJN!_ Met een pijnlijk gezicht trekt Severus zijn duim tussen de kaft vandaan.  
"Ik ben bezig met achterstallig onderhoud," zegt ze, "moet ik jouw bezem ook oppoetsen?"  
Hij sneert.  
_Stom mens, ze weet best dat ik mijn bezem al jaren niet meer gebruik.  
_Terwijl hij wegvlucht, vraagt Severus zich af welke goden hij die dag kwaad gemaakt heeft.

Hij loopt langs het meer in de richting van de beukwilg. Hij besluit om op een veilige afstand, in de schaduw en uit het zicht, te gaan zitten.  
"Severus," hoort hij de bekende stem van Pomona Stronk. Hij zucht gekweld en draait zich om.  
Als ze hem vraagt welke ingrediënten hij nog nodig heeft en of hij even mee kan lopen naar kas zes om te kijken, begint hij achteruit te lopen met zijn handen afwerend opgeheven.  
Ze volgt hem en praat maar door en Severus loopt steeds verder naar achter.  
"Wacht, Severus, PAS OP!" roept ze opeens.  
Maar Severus wordt al door een tak van de Beukwilg meegenomen en belandt een paar meter verder tussen wat jonge planten.  
Al die tentoongestelde huid begint gelijk te jeuken en te branden en Pomona staat handenwringend te roepen dat hij uit de Fisteldistels moet komen.  
_Humbug!_

Snel maar behoedzaam loopt Severus door de kerkergangen, bevreesd Sybilla weer tegen te komen. In zijn werkkamer pakt hij een grote fles met tegengif uit zijn kabinet en kreunt van genot als het middel begint te werken. Tot zijn verwondering en opluchting ziet hij Sybilla nergens als hij de gang weer opstapt.  
Toch besluit hij het zekere voor het onzekere te nemen en zoveel mogelijk bij de kerkers en de Grote Zaal vandaan te blijven; hij heeft zijn buik vol van zijn collega's. Hij besluit naar de Astronomietoren te gaan.  
Geen leerlingen betekent tenslotte geen verliefde stelletjes en hij kan zich niet voorstellen dat Jenny hier over de reling komt jammeren.  
Hij sommeert Dobby om hem wat voedsel te brengen. De huiself is in een tel terug en heeft genoeg hapjes meegenomen voor het hele kasteel. Hij plaatst alles op een rozerood geblokt tafelkleed dat hij op de grond spreidt en Verdwijnselt met een veelbetekenende blik.

Severus pakt zijn boek in één hand, een glas mede in de andere en zucht tevreden.  
Dan – hoe kan het ook anders – gaat de deur open en stapt Sybilla binnen. Ze doet de deur achter zich op slot.  
Severus verslikt zich in de mede en probeert hoestend overeind te krabbelen.  
"Oh een picknick, Ssevvie, wat romantisch," kweelt ze. Hij zou bijna Potter willen heten om die s-klank maar niet te hoeven horen.  
Als ze nadert, doet hij een paar passen achteruit, hoewel je zou denken dat hij inmiddels wijzer is.  
"Weet je, Ssevvie?"  
Haar ogen staren hem doordringend aan.  
"Ik kon het eerst niet geloven toen de Tarot kaarten me vertelden dat mijn toekomstige man zichzelf deze maand zou tonen en toenadering zou zoeken. Maar gisteravond vertelden ook de theeblaadjes over een sterke, donkere man."  
_Humbug!  
_"Ik kon me niet voorstellen dat jij bedoeld werd tot je je vandaag opeens zo spannend begon te kleden."  
Ze giechelt.  
Zou ze hem rustig laten lezen als hij haar uitnodigt mee te eten, vraagt hij zich af. Maar als Sybilla steeds dichterbij komt, denkt Severus: ik wacht wel op de film.

** Einde **


End file.
